1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of printers and more particularly to hybrid laser and inkjet printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems. One example of an information handing system is a printer.
Known printers often have different types of jobs that they perform well. For example, laser printers provide inexpensive high volume print jobs of bonded paper while ink jet printers provide photographic quality prints (e.g., color prints having at least 300 dots per inch resolution), often using specialized ink jet photo paper. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a printer which includes both laser jet capabilities as well as inkjet capabilities.